The present invention relates to a joint structure such as may be employed in securing an article to the piece of composition board, that is, particle board, hard board, fiber board or the like such as may be formed of different sizes and textures of chemically-treated, wood or wood-like by-products or similar materials which are compressed in a layer and adhere together in a solid sheet. More particularly, the invention relates to a joint structure of the type wherein an elongated screw is employed to secure the article to the edge of the board by being threaded into a pre-drilled pilot hole extending into the edge of the board.